The fifth Great Ninja War
by 123pearlshipping
Summary: The fourth Ninja War ended. Now sound, under Kabuto's control, Started a Fifth one. Allies, betrayal, Naval and ground warfare. No where is safe. Naruto and Hinata have to leave the village after an incident in the war. They have only a few orders - Meet up with their allies, and stay alive.It's Kill or be killed out in the open field. Can They Survive? NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Its 123pe****arlshipping ****here, with another side story. This one ill come out significantly less frequently, but its about a war between Sound and Leaf, Causing the fifth great Ninja war****. ****Again, I will place mysef into this story, just cause I can really ^-^ As always, NaruHina. Enjoyyy**

A Map was show to the ruler of the Empire of Sound. It had writing, predictions, military strength and budgets. The Land of sound was already in a war with the Land of Blood. This strike would potentially bring new allies, and new enemies, to the geo-political scale of the world. The target: The hidden leaf village, or Konoha. Sound had had a standoff with the land for over a year, and sound had been preparing for war. The fourth great ninja war was over. Now it as time to start a fifth, while the enemy was weak

Their previous ruler, OrochiMaru, had launched a failed assault against the hidden leaf village. The sound Nation was forbidden to have an Empire. It had broken the agreement with its conquest of the land of Bronze. It had then taken a group of Islands from the land of Tree's and eventually taken over that country too. Finally, they had taken the independent island Nation of Omaus, without difficulty. The Sound country was now one of the strongest countries in the world. They would have been upgraded to Kage status, but because they broke the agreement, That would never happen.

The leader looked at his Military advisor. " Are the troops ready to deploy?"

The Military commander saluted and spoke " Yes, My Lord."

The leader gave a nod of approval. He turned to his Navy chief. " Is the Navy ready?"

The Navy chief saluted " Ready and Waiting."

"Are other Nations questioning our motives?" The leader asked

"No sir! We have disguised the build-up of troops as ' a hypothetical invasion of a Nation'…Lord Kabuto."

Kabuto Yakushi Had taken over the land of Sound after Orochimaru had been killed. He now controlled one of the World's strongest Counties, and was preparing or War.

"Very good. Have our allies been informed?" Kabuto asked his Foreign advisor

"The Land of Grass and Land of Rain have both been informed.. The Land of Snow is preparing new equipment .The Land of Water and their Navy are on Standby, and the Land of Sky is ready to drop explosives on the Leaf." He said

"And the Land of Gold and Silver?" Kabuto asked

"They have refused to co-operate, so we have our army ready to take them out." Their Military advisor said" It will take less than a Day"

" With the Land of Gold and silver under our control, we won't have a shortage of money." His financial adviser told him

"Excellent. I have one small complaint." Kabuto revealed

"What is it, My lord?" Asked his Navy cheif.

"The land of whirlpools. Since the Fourth ninja war, its inhabitants have returned to settle back into the land" Kabuto said "they have become allies with the land of Fire. I don't want the whirlpool rivalling Water's Navy. At least not now"

"We will inform Water of this right away, My lord." Said his captain of communication.

"Sir, if I may?" Asked his military adviser

" Go ahead" Kabuto nodded

" Sir, with all due respect, shouldn't we wait until our conquest of The land of blood is complete? I fear we are fighting on too many fronts."

Kabuto shook his head " No. the invasion must occur within the month. Any longer, and the leaf will be back at full military strength, making our attack twice as risky"

"Should I at least order our men on the Blood front to speed up their progress? They are only 50 Miles from the Capital" The Military adviser asked.

" I agree" Said the navy chief

"Very well. The Land of blood will Bleed at our feet." Kabuto said

" Everything else is all ready , My lord. Water is planning its assault on the land of Waves as we speak." The foreign adviser said

"The Land of Iron has remained neutral. They will stay stationary until the second stage of the operation ." The Military advisor informed Kabuto

" The corrupt lands will burn in their own hellholes. We will finally be seen for the country we are." Kabuto said " the invincible, Empire of Sound."

Everyone stood to attention and saluted " Hail The Empire of Sound! Hail The OtoKage!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A young blonde leaf ninja dashed across the rooftops. The ninja's name was Naruto, Uzumaki, often referred to as the hidden leaf's hero. In the Fourth great ninja war had shown not just his village, but the whole world what kind of a Ninja he truly was. He wore an orange jumpsuit, which by now was his entre trademark.

He had been summoned to the Hokage's palace for a briefing. Naruto was, as you can imagine, puzzled. Tsunade didn't call Meetings, unless it was for a Mission. Whatever was going on, must be huge.

Naruto dashed in to the Hokages palace and walked down the corridor. People were carrying leaflets and briefcases, rushing from place to place.

Naruto entered the Hokages room. The now 10 Leaf rookies were all there. Neji was dead, and Sasuke was still missing.

"Nice of you to join us, Naruto." Sakura said, with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry. I got here quick as I could. Its chaos out there." Naruto said, rubbing his head

Hinata went a little pnk when she saw Naruto. She remembered what had happened in the battle with Obito. Naruto gave her a small smile.

"I'm Not surprised" Said Shikimaru with A yawn.

"Why?" Naruto asked, Puzzled

"The Sound Country is expanding its Empire" Tsunade said

Naruto scratched his head "So? How does that affect us?"

"We have an informant from our allied Nation, the Land of Dark Flames. They claim to have information on the Sound Nation. He's served with us for a Year." Tsunade said. She lifted her hand towards a Ninja that was standing by the door. Naruto had assumed he was security.

"That's Ben Sanderson, A Ninja from the Land of Dark Flames." Tsunade said

"Nice meetin' you all." Ben said

Naruto looked at hm. He looked roughly Naruto's age. He had Brown hair, With trace of blonde hair underneath. He wore a Hidden Leaf headband around his neck, Like Hinata did. He had another Headband around his forehead, which Naruto assumed was the Dark Flames hidden Village.

Ben walked past Naruto and to the table that had been set up. Naruto followed him, curious.

Ben placed a Map on the Table. There were lots of Countries, in three colours. The lands of fire, Wind, Lightning, Whirlpools, and Dark flames where all Blue. The Empire of Sound, Land of Water, Land of Sky, Land of Snow, Lands of Earth And Grass and Rain were marked in Red. The Lands of Blood, Gold and Silver, Hot water, Frost, Waves and islands Nations of Okyoku and tyupist were Marked in Yellow.

" I've prepared this map as a visual aid." Ben said " Blue represents Us and our allies. Red Marks the Empire of Sound and their Allies."

Naruto pointed at the Land Gold and silver, just as an example. " What about the Lands Marked in Yellow?"

"They're the ones under Threat of invasion" Tsunade said

"Invasion?" TenTen asked

"Indeed" Tsunade "The Sound Nation broke the agreement handed down on them after the attacked the Village." They already have conquered the lands of Bronze, Trees, Omaus, and are in the middle of a War with the Land of Blood. They have soldiers moving to tae the capital and win the war there as we speak."

Hinata looked at the Empire of Sound's Empire. " B-But why does this involve us"

"Recently, The Empire of Sound has been boosting up its Military strength by massive amounts. However, we can't identify by how much exactly. There are people joining in drones for the OtoKage's army." Tsunade said

"So what?" Kiba asked

"So running an Army that large needs to be trained. They dispatched soldiers to the borders of Lands of Fire, Gold and Silver and its Naval drills around Omaus. They claim its for ' A hypothetical invasion of a foreign Nation " Ben said

"So what you're saying is…" Sakura said

"…Is that we think it's not hypothetical. That they're planning an actual invasion." Shino finished

"Correct." Tsunade nodded " At any rate, even if we are attacked, we have lost much of our army since the war. If we are attacked, we will struggle to hold the village."

Naruto stared at the Map " Why?!We just had a huge war! What would they gain from it?!"

"Power. Recourses. World dominance. Money. Or revenge" Tsunade said

"So….what do we plan to do about it?" Ino asked

" I'm going to take Sakura, Ino and Lee to the border, along with a division of shinobi to patrol." Tsunade said " In case Sound tries Anything."

"What I'm I Supposed to do for a teammate?" Naruto asked

"I want you to take Ben And Hinata for teammates." Tsunade said

Ben and Hinata both widened their eyes. Especially Hinata.

"huh?" Naruto asked " Why them? No offense or anything, but Hinata and I don't share many skills, and I don't even know Ben!"

"Ben is from a well-known clan in the Land of Dark Flames. He has some clever tricks, and has a unique understanding of Jutsu. He's perfect for your Sasuke Stand-In. Sai Is in the Land of Snow, finding out Intel with the AMBU " Tsuande said "And You and Hinata know each other. You fought together in the War."

Naruto had to see there had been a smidge of logic in what had been said. He sighed, and nodded "Okay."

Ben shrugged . "Okay, I'll work with Naruto."

Hinata nodded.

"Okay, in the meantime, carry out your Normal duties." Tsunade said

There would be no time for it

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Sound Admiral Yakisho inspected his battleships for his invasion. He Smiled. He would finally show Lord Otokage that he was a capable commander. He would make his invasion of Okyaku the most successful Naval victory in the history of the Sound Nation.

Battle commander Kyilika walked up to Yakisho. " A few days to go, My friend."

"Indeed. Your Battalion will ride along with my Naval force, and take Okyaku. We'll bomb it so there is little resistance. Then your soldiers occupy it." Yakisho said.

"Is the Ship stocked up on explosives?" Kyilika asked

" More than. This will be a great Naval Victory. This island is 40 Kilometres across. It will make a perfect Navy Base." Yakisho said, With a smile.

"Tyupist is only 15 Kilometers across… But it will make a good shipping port" Kyilika said

"Okyaku first…. Then Tyupist… then the island Ocean…." Yakisho said " An Ocean about 288 Kilometres across, 700 Kilometres wide. Full of Thousands of Islands….. The whole thing will be ours…"

" Get the Special forces ready. The 'Drills' Will begin Tomorrow. "Kyilika said.

"Tommorow, The Land of Blood will be ours. Then, the Land of gold and Silver…. And our operation." Yakisho said

"Indeed." Kyilika said " Hail Lord OtoKage"

"Hail lord OtoKage"


	2. Chapter 2

Konoha Leaf AMBU Patrolled the Land of Waves for signs of immediate danger. Reports had suggested the Land of Water was about to launch an assault on the Islands. Not that there was much to gain from the islands. They were poor, and there weren't a lot of recourses in the country. The only thing that was even remotely useful was 'The Great Naruto Bridge' that lead t the Land of Fire, but the land of Water was no match or the Land of Fire. Their Navy was large, but they couldn't pose much of a Military threat to the land of Fire.

Not alone.

Sai patrolled on the docks of the island furthest to the west. A cargo ship from the Land of Blood was to arrive today, and the wanted a Leaf Ninja to be there. The Land of Blood was in a losing war with the Sound Empire, and they were here to deliver goods in return for money , to buy weapons from the Land of Armour.

Sai was to direct them to the building that their contact was waiting. Sai looked out to the ocean and took note. He then added a few more strokes to the drawing he was working with. Looking out again he saw the ship, flying the Land of Bloods Flag. He stood up and walked over to the edge of the dock, and activated his Radio "Captain, The Land of Blood's Cargo ship has arrived."

"Copy that Sai. Proceed to guide them to their docking station" The captain on the other side said.

Sai turned off his radio and turned his eyes to the two ships….Wait a second, two ships?

Sai immediately turned his radio back on " Captain, how many ships are due to the docks today?"

"Only the one from the Land of Blood. Why?" The Captain asked

"Captain Ryoku, I am seeing a second ship" Sai Reported

Captain Ryoku paused for a second, considering his options. " Is the Ship flying a flag?

Sai looked at the second ship. The Flag looked like… the Navy Seal for The Land of Waters Navy. The ship appeared to be boarding alongside the Land of Bloods ship

"Captain, The ship is Flying… two Flags. One is for the Flag of The Land of water . The Second is or the Land of Waters Navy. The Ship seems to be coming alongside the Cargo ship." Sai Reported

Captain Ryoku became very serious. " Monitor their actions. We may have an invasion imminent."

Sai looked out to the sea. The Land of Waters Ship began get ready to board. Some Ninja from the Land of Waters ship jumped onto the Land Of Bloods Ship, and began killing them. Sai made his report

"Captain, The Land Of Waters Ship has attacked the Land of Bloods ship. They are killing the sailors, and are stealing their Cargo." Sai said

Captain Ryoku remained silent.

BOOM! BOOM!

Sai Looked out to sea, and Saw the Land of Water's ship began to fire to the island. The market place and leaf ninja base were both hit.

"Captain! The Land of Water's ship has unleashed fire on the Island! " Sai Yelled down his Radio

"Return To the Mainland Island! We're going to repel the invasion!" Captain Ryoku ordered.

Sai jumped back onto the roof of the broken leaf base, and dash dot of the way of a possible hit from the Water Ship.

The Sound's and their alliance's plans were about to become reality.

The Land of Waves was hit first. Soon the Entire continent was going to be a war zone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A camp on the Land of Fire and Sound boarder was bustling with Activity. The Hokage was there with AMBU and her Border Defence Division. The Empire of Sound was having its drills today, and the Leaf didn't want to take any chances.

It would be the worst possible choice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Sound Empire consisted of 3 countries, and nearly 4. All of these countries bordered with a total of nine countries. The Land of Platinum. The Land of Fangs. The Land of Fire. The Land of Hot Water. The Land Of WaterFalls. The Land of Gold and silver. The land of Gravity. The land of Rocks and the land of Horns.

The Sound Empire now had the world's largest Armed forces. Over 3 Million Soldiers. They had the Second most powerful Navy, and the Third Largest Empire. The world's Largest Navy belonged to the Water Nation. The second Largest Empire belonged to the Land Of Fire, and the First was the Land of Dark Flames.

The Land of Sky was one of the few Nations that could use Arial assaults, due to their heritage of being able to use chakra as wings.

The Land of Earth had the second largest army, full of Ninja that would charge their target without question for their own lives.

The land of Snow had some of the most advanced equipment in the world.

All of Sounds allies had been ready for war for months.

Kabuto's Invasion planner stood by him, stood to attention. As soon as he received word that the land of Water had begun taking islands, Sound would begin its Naval and Military operations. Sound would attack all nine nations it bordered alongside, and any islands they owned, along with the Independent Island Nations.

"Water has begun." The Invasion planner informed Kabuto

"Commence the Operation" Kabuto said calmly, sitting back in his seat.

"Yes , Lord Otokage."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto Was at IchiRaku's When it happened. He took another bite out of his favourite meal ( though it's all he ever eats let's be honest)He saw Hinata and Ben walking down the street. Naruto waved them over " Hey guys"

"Ah see, there he is." Ben said pointing over to Naruto.

They both made their way to Ichiraku's, and Naruto.

"Seriously?" Ben Asked "This is like the Fifth time I've see you eating here….This week."

"Hey, It the Best stuff in the leaf!" Naruto said, eating another mouthful

Hinata …. Felt weird. Not out of Love, or anger…. But something….. something wasn't right…. This as a matter of fact, had nothing to do with Naruto. It just happened to be a coincidence that Naruto was here.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Naruto asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"S-Something's not right." Hinata said

"Hey, Nothing wrong with…" Naruto started

"Not everything is ramen related" Ben said quickly. " I'm sure its nothing." Ben said to Hinata

"No…. T-Theres something coming…" Hinata brought two fingers up to her face "Byakugan!"

Hinata's Byakugan was a Kekkei Genkei that allowed her to see through walls, for miles, and her enemies Chakra Chakra lines.

Hinata scanned the perimeter over the Leaf village, for miles around… nothing… Could it be…?

**BOOM!**

Naruto leapt up from his seat " What was That?!"

Hinata redirected her vision to a house that had just blown up. She couldn't see no way for it to have blown up… unless… Hinata looked above her…. And there they were. Sky Ninja.

"S-Sky Ninja!" Hinata declared

"What did they do?!" Naruto asked

"They're bombing the place!" Ben yelled

The invasion siren blurted out, informing everyone that an Invasion had begun . People began to run in all directions, trying frantically to get to cover.

Team 7 jumped onto a roof, to avoid the fleeing civilians, and t get a better vantage point. The Sky ninja were using explosive types of jutsu to reduce the Leafs Military forces down. There was about to be an invasion '_Defiantly_' Though Naruto

The Sky ninja flew off after anther ten minutes of dropping bombs " Must be outta Chakra!" Benn shouted.

Ninja began to run for the ninja gates "Enemy ninja at the gates! Enemy ninja at the Gates!"

"We should go too" Naruto said

"Got it." Said Ben

"R-Right" Hinata said

The three ninja made a run for the gate to the leaf, and sure enough, there were plenty of Ninja trying to take the gates down. No one could tell where they were from though. Their headbands only showed the symbol when you looked at it from a face to face angle, or from the side. They were looking down on these ninja, so no-one could see their Nationality.

"Make A Report to Lord Hokage!" One Ninja yelled to the radio operator " Tell her what's happened!"

" All radio's to the border are unresponsive!" The Radio operator replied. " I'm getting news from The Lands of Wind, Waves, and Gold and Silver are under attack at this time!"

"Three other countries?!" Naruto yelled

" No, More!" the operator said " The Land of Whirlpools is sending its Navy to defend the Thousand island Sea!"

"What country are they from?!" Ben yelled

"We have reports of Sound, Earth and Water Ninja! Sky and Snow ninja have also been reported!" The operator confirmed

"What do we do!?" Naruto asked

"Get ready to fight!" One ninja yelled

At that moment the gate flew open, and in Enemy ninja poured into the Village. Leaf ninja jumped in to stop the attack, but were sliced down without difficulty.

" Lets go!" Naruto yelled Leaping down into the Village. He was followed by Ben, Then Hinata

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lord Kabuto, The Lands of Blood, Gold and Silver, and several islands in the Thousand Island Sea have already surrendered." The foreign affairs officer informed Kabuto

Kabuto Smiled. "And The Leaf?"

"Invasion so far has been successful. Our troops have made it into the Village" The invasion planner said

"Have our allies begun to mobilise their Armies?" Kabuto asked

"Yes Lord Otokage"

Kabuto smiled " The Fifth great Ninja war has begun."

"Yes Lord"

"Step it up. I want the Lands of Horns, Gravity and Fangs captured within the Week." Kabuto said

"Of Corse, My Lord."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hidden Leaf village was a war zone, full of Ninja hell bent on killing one another. Naruto and his team hid inside a building, waiting for some targets to pass by.

" I don't get it. Why would they attack us?" Naruto said.

" Revenge?" Ben suggested " Money? Power?"

Hinata stayed silent.

"Whatever the reason they aren't getting away with it!" Naruto declared

" Of course not." Ben said " Ill have some meat on my blade before the day is over"

"Th-the ninja are coming…." Hinata informed them

Ben drew his sword and wafted it around a little " Let's Play the Slice-and-Dice."

Naruto grabbed firm hold of a kunai Knife. "Are you okay, Hinata?"

Hinata nodded slowly. She was ready to fight… but she didn't want to kill anyone.

"Okay…." Naruto got ready to Jump on the enemy.

"NOW!" Naruto leapt on the first enemy in the line. His enemy jumped back and got ready to fight.

Ben swung his sword at the second enemy, who blocked it with a Kunai and forced Ben back

Hinata jumped at the one in the back, who deflected Hinata's attack with a sweep of her arms.

" What the?" Naruto asked

The three Ninja there were facing were Dosu, Zaku, and Kin, The sound Ninja that took part in the Chunin exams three years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Dosu, Zaku and kin were alive? Naruto had assumed they had all died. Well… He was one third right. Dosu had Been killed by Garra.

"Your those three Sound ninja from the Chunin exams!" Naruto said, sounding surprised.

"Your that idiot from the Leaf then." Zaku said, calmly.

The Three sound ninja and three lea ninja stared each other down for a fraction of a second, before Ben charged at the sound ninja .

"Just because they die harder!" Ben yelled, preparing to strike Zaku .

"Ultra-Sonic-Sound-Waves! " Zaku lifted p his left arm, and a gust of wind blew right out of the small hole in his hand.

Ben went fling back into a building " Offf! What the hell?!"

Zaku laughed " Its Sound! The ninja from our land use sound waves, and magnify it by up to 11 times more stronger than originally!"

Naruto gritted his teeth. '_So we can't get close without risking being blown away by a wall of sound….'_

Naruto placed his hands into his most common hand sign. " Shadow Cone Jutsu!"

Two clones appeared right behind Naruto, and began to pup their Chakra into a spinning Rasengan, which began to for blades, like a shuriken

"Wind Style : Rasen- Shuriken! " Naruto yelled, bringing his ultimate Jutsu around, throwing it at the three sound ninja.

All three managed to get out of the way, but Zaku ran towards Hinata, out of his own overconfidence, convinced he could take Hinata down with a single strike.

"Close proximity- Magnification 9!" Zaku yelled, throwing his fist at Hinata.

Hinata managed to block the attack, and used her Gentle fist strike directly on where Zaku's lungs were, sending him flying back to his teammates.

"You won't win." Naruto said

"Says who?!" Zaku yelled, charging for Naruto this time.

"Some people Never learn." Naruto said, but he didn't do anything.

Zaku leaped for Naruto and swung his fist at Naruto "Hah!"

Naruto, when hit, disappeared into a cloud of Smoke. Zaku had been tricked! Naruto had created a shadow clone and left the area. But where was he now?

Ben didn't need an answer. He instantly charged at Zaku, sword brought high, ready to hit Zaku. Zaku used his Sound Amplifier as a shield, and blocked Bens strike, but Ben was able to kick Zaku back.

"oooff!" Zaku groaned

"Rasengan!"

Naruto had snuck up on the three ninja, and took advantage of Zaku being thrown in the air by using his Rasengan strike to bounce Zaku back into the Ground. Naruto then launched himself back to his team.

Dosu lifted Zaka up " You idiot."

"Get off." Zaku said.

"What the hell Is the Sound Nation thinking invading us again?" Naruto yelled

Ben scoffed " The Sound country will just get thrown back into the Sound Village"

Dosu laughed. " Do you think? DO you know how many soldiers our Army now has?"

"How many?..."Hinata asked

"Over Three Million Ninja, over One Thousand Naval ships, 300 Ninja who can use Sound waves to Fly, and our allies, make the largest army the world has seen." Dosu scoffed

Naruto, Hinata and Ben all opened their eyes. Three MILLION NINJA!? 1000 BATTLESHIPS!?

"You all thought I was dead. Lord OtoKage brought me back. That's only a small insight of how powerful he truly is" Dosu said " You may have beaten us, but believe me…. The Sound Empire will reign supreme!" With That, the three sound Ninja left

"Three MILLION soldiers?!" Naruto asked, panicky .

"Jesus…" Ben said speechless.

Three Million ninja was an incredible amount. The Largest military force known to man. With 1000 battleships, that was a very large Navy…. This was unreal.

"How are we supposed to fight three MILLION Ninja?!" Ben shouted

Naruto clenched his fists " I'm not givin' Up!" Naruto Never gave up. He was a Very stubborn Ninja.

"We should go and help the Ninja fight in the Village!" Naruto said

"R-Right" Hinata agreed

The three ninja jumped onto the rooftops. They then saw exactly what they were up against.

An armada of about 3000 Sound Shinobi had smashed the gates down. Large summons were tearing the Village apart, setting buildings on fire, killing the ninja and villagers anywhere they went. A massive explosion rattled the west side of the village, followed by some 60 Sound ninja. Over the hills, a whole battalion of sound ninja came, charging at the East side. There was a full Military Army here to attack the leaf.

"We need to get to the Hokage's palace! That's where the Ninja in command go when an invasion in imminent!" Naruto said

"Ill cover the rear!" Ben volunteered

The three ninja dashed to the Hokages palace, which by now was under siege.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Division that Tsunade had taken to the border had been bypassed entirely, and no-one knew that the Leaf had been attacked. Until the radio's began to ring.

"Lord Hokage! The Leaf is reporting enemy attack!"

" There's an attack on the village"

"Sound ninja have attacked the Village!"

Tsunade considered. She Knew the Land of Whirlpools was like a second home to a lot of Ninja. She considered, and decided

"Tell the Ninja to hold out as long as they can! When the area can no longer be held, tell them to retreat to the land of Whirlpools!" Tsunade ordered " Tell Naruto to head there at once!"

Tsunade had to get Naruto to safety, as he was a JinJuriki, and therefore one of the villages most powerful ninja, especially with his ability to use the nine Tail Chakra.

Then , The sound Ninja jumped on the Camp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Naruto and his team had successfully made it to The Hokages palace, where he was met by Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei! Whats Goin' on?!" Naruto yelled

"Naruto, you're being ordered to the Land of Whirlpools!" Kakashi said

Naruto flinched. " WHY?! I want to stay and fight!"

"Your being ordered to Naruto. You're part of the Counter attack on the sound Empire. We're at war now." Kakashi said

"Rgh! I should be fighting!" Naruto argued

"Naruto! You will do. You are going to attack the whole Empire. Listen. Our Allies need to be briefed on exactly what happened. We cant risk the Message being interrupted by the Sound ninja." Kakashi said

Naruto wasn't happy but he agreed.

"We'll cover you whilst you run. Get ready, men!" Kakashi ordered.

"I don't like this. " Naruto said to Ben.

"Naruto, We'll be serving our country. Lets get going" Ben said.

A group of about 30 Sound Ninja ran for the Hokage palace. They threw Kunai and bombs at the village, but no-one retreated.

"FIRE!" Kakashi ordered, and The leaf ninja lobbed many lethal weapons, killing the sound Ninja, whilst Naruto and his team escaped

They ran, and ran, and Ran, kicking and Killing Sound Ninja on the way

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The open field is different from the battlefield. Open field, anything goes. War Crimes can go unnoticed, and there is Little cover. You can't escape. The only safety is the rest of your army, but if you're on your own you won't last long.

The open field can lead t Ambushes, espionage, stealth, and lots of Death

Survival rate in the open field : 1 in 10.


	4. Chapter 4

The Three Ninja ran and ran and ran from the Hidden leaf village. Explosions a cries echoed from the village, but they couldn't stop to help. They were ordered the leave the leaf and get to the land of Whirlpools. not to stop for anything. so thats what they did. They continued to run, until they made it to the forest of death, where they allowed themselves to take a break. Naruto was angry. Everyone who died, he could of saved. Everyone...

"DAMNIT!"

Naruto slammed his fist into a tree to take out his frustrations. He had run from the village when it needed him the most, he had only two teammates, one of whom he barely knew, and had no idea if everyone else was okay. Why had he run? Why could he not stay?!

"Calm down. No point getting riled up." Ben sighed

"And how would you know?! That's not your village being torn apart back there!" Naruto yelled angrily

"Suit yourself." Ben said

Naruto slammed his fist into the tree a second time, snapping it from its trunk.

Hinata hadn't seen Naruto this angry before. Hell ,she hardly seen him angry. She just watched silently,wishing for there to be a way to help him.

After a minute or two, Naruto calmed down. "Alright, now what?" He asked , still sounding angry.

"We…make our way to the land of Whirlpools." Ben said

"Why?"

"We were ordered to."

Naruto nodded. Hinata sighed, And stood up

"Do you have a map?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, here" Ben said, handing over a map

Naruto opened the map, and looked at the counties.

"Okay, the land of Fire - Here" Naruto said, japing the leaf mark of the map. "And the land of Whirlpools... It's just over here here." He japed the whirlpool mark.

"Looks like a straight shot to the land of Whirlpools." Ben said

Hinata spoke up "W-We can't just go straight to the land O-Of Whirlpools."

"Why not?" Ben asked

"Hinata, it's a straight diagonal line. That's the perfect route." Naruto said, dragging his finger along the route they planned to take.

Hinata took a deep breath "T-That route goes through the lands of Snow, and B-Bronze"

"So?" Naruto didn't get it.

"T-the land of Snow i-is allies with Sound, And the land of Bronze is part of sounds Empire."

Naruto looked at the map, and consulted mental notes of news he had heard. He heard of sound and bronze, but not of sound and snow. Then again, Naruto didn't keep up with the news. He got all his info from the Hokage.

"So, since you know this stuff,you choose our route." Naruto suggested.

Hinata looked at the map. They had a few options.

"T-the best route is to head to the land of indigo."

Naruto and Ben looked at the map . it was far down south "it's nowhere near the land of Whirlpools" Ben said

"We could get a boat?" Naruto said

"But look at all these territories we have to cross. The land of Wind, the land of copper, the Land of heat and the land of gongs." Ben sAid " The Gongs aren't fond of Leaf Villagers."

"What choice do we have ?" Naruto said " it's the only way."

"I dunno... The land of Indigo seems dangerously Close to the land of Water, allied to Sound." Ben said, jabbing the land of Water."they may blast us outta the water"

"We have to take that risk." Naruto said " the village depends on What we do."

Ben nodded reluctantly. " Damn it...I suppose..."

"Right,We need to know our supplies. Who has food?" Naruto asked

"I got an apple and some candy... That's all I got" Ben said, rooting through his pockets.

" I-I have a cinnamon bun. That's it" Hinata said

"I got nothing" Naruto sighed "Damnit"

"Looks like we'll have to get food from towns... Or loot them if we have to." Ben sighed

"We should move." Naruto said " with all the commotion we're making, it won't be long till an enemy comes and finds us. That tree I knocked down will bring em running"

"Okay, which should we go?" Ben asked

"Hinata, you chose the route. Which way do we go?" Naruto asked

"West. T-to the land of Wind" Hinata said

"Good thinking" Naruto said " they're our Allies. They could get us food, weapons, help, exetera."

"Okay," Ben picked up the map and stood up.

Naruto and Hinata got up too " lets go!"

The three ninja leapt up into the trees, and began to make their way to the land of Wind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Sound Empire had grown into an absolute powerhouse within the last 24 Hours. They had now taken the land of Blood, 30 islands on the Island sea, the land of Water had taken any islands that didn't already belong to them. The land of earth had attacked the Land of Waterfalls, and was locked In a stalemate, but waterfall was weakening. The Axis alliance had taken half the continent in a day. Very few casualties had been reported, and enemy casualties were very high.

Kabuto smiled . His empire was growing. Nothing could stop him now. The leaf and the Whirlpool may be a strong alliance, but they were nothing compared to what Sound now had. Granted, now the rest of the countries would know of Sounds conquest, and set up perimeters, but it mattered not. Kabuto wouldn't stop till all his ambitions had been met.

The leaf would be obliterated. The Whirlpool would be wiped off the map.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, Hinata and Ben leapt through the trees of the land of Silence to reach the Land of Wind. It was eerie, no noise, no nothing. Pure, empty , silence. The only sound was the 'woooosh...' of the wind as it went by the three ninja.

FffffWwTSHHH!

A new sound, a larger and heavier sound followed. Naruto nodded to Hinata, who went up higher into the treetops. Ben went to a lower tree level and Naruto stayed on track, and stopped on one branch, and looked around. He could still hear something, by couldn't pinpoint it's exact location. Naruto set up a test.

He grabbed four Kunai, and consulted his teammates location. Hinata was directly above him, and Ben was below him, 5 meters away. Naruto knew the sound was coming from the directions of west and northwest. Naruto also knew how tracker squads worked. Two platoons, that's 8 men, plus one more, that's 9 ninja. The two platoons go to track, whilst the additional trooper defends them from ambush.

Naruto threw One Kunai up high. Nothing

One low. Nothing.

Naruto then threw two kunai that were level to him. Kligh!

A Kunia had been thrown to deflect the kunia Naruto threw. Naruto now knew two things. One : where the enemy was. Two: where the additional man was.

Naruto traced the kunia's path to a treetop. He nodded to Ben who jumped over there.

Ben snuck up, and grabbed the enemy ninja by the throat "Gyuak!"

'One down.' Naruto mentally said.

Naruto threw his two largest fingers on both hands together to create his trademark- Shadow clone Jutsu, or Art of the Droppleganger. He then had them pummel their chakra into Naruto's hand, and he chakra began to spin, until it took the form of a Shuriken Star. This was Naruto's ultimate Ninjutsu

"Wind style- Rasen Shuriken!"

Naruto threw the kunia to the trees where he knew the enemy was. Two were caught in the blast, and two were next to the blast. Naruto focused his chakra and...

Fewwsh.

His ultimate Jutsu expanded, capturing the four enemy Ninja, whilst four got away. Ben and Hinata jumped to intercept. Ben struck a kunia into his enemies heart, and another into his second enemies spine. Both were killed.

Hinata used her gentle fist to send both her targets a killer blow to the heart, sending them flying into a pair of trees, before collapsing, dead.

Naruto fell back. "Whew...we got em..."

Ben went to inspect the dead ninja. He took a look at their headbands " look like sound Ninja."

"Why were they after us?" Naruto wondered

"Maybe they were making sure ninja don't get to the Sand." Ben suggested

"M-Maybe." Hinata said

Naruto looked over to Hinata " you alright, Hinata? "Naruto asked

"Y-Yes Naruto" Hinata nodded.

"Look, they can't've been alone." Naruto said " we should go, quickly."

Ben threw some paper bombs on all the dead bodies. Naruto knew what he was doing. He was booby trapping the bodies. As soon as those bodies were touched...Ka-Boom.

"Okay, I've finished rigging the bodies." Ben said

"Let's go then." Naruto said, standing up.

The three carried on their way through the land of Silence. They had only traveled about 500 meters when...

KA-BOOM!

Naruto looked back, and saw a massive mushroom cloud, devastating the forest.

"H-o-O-oly crap!" Ben laughed

"How many bombs did you put on there?!" Naruto yelled

"Enough to cause that!" Ben laughed "Woo!"

"A little much?! Every sound ninja in the COUNTRY will have heard that!" Naruto shouted

"So what?! By the time they get there, we'll be having Tea and cake in the Land of Wind!" Ben chuckled

Naruto just shook his head and carried on " I'll admit it was a clever trap"

The three carried on to the land of wind, getting through the Land of Silence, which didn't seem so Silent anymore.

XXDXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXCXXXXX XXZXZZXXXXXXC


	5. Chapter 5

The Fifth Great Ninja War- Day 2

CXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The leaf Village had managed to push out all sound ninja out of the Village. It had taken a lot of time, energy, and a lot of deaths, but they had succeeded. Now they had to keep out the enemy, which would prove a challenge. They had to stop the Sound ninja from getting into the village , and keep their own casualties to a minimum.

The Village had poured every ninja, weapon, and so much as plank of wood that would be useful.

The village was about to hold back 20,000 Sound ninja. The leaf had 15,000 ninja ready to repel the attack, plus an additional 1000 ninja ready to take out any enemy ninja that were able to get into the village.

Naruto would have to hurry if he wanted to save the village.

See, the plan was that Naruto would go to the land of Whirlpools, and the. Lead a counter charge to help the village.

Only it may already be too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, Hinata and Ben had managed to get to the Land of Wind, and now were crossing the desert. The desert was vast, and wide, far as the eye could see... Well, aside from Hinata's, obviously. Her's could see the Hidden sand village from where they were standing.

"What's going on there then, Hinata?" Naruto asked

"They're... Setting up defences... On the North-West perimeter."Hinata said

"Makes sense" Ben said. He had his map open, and looked at the Land of Wind. " See? The land of Wind is a straight Diagonal Line from the land of Sound." Ben said, dragging his finger along the line. " it makes sense that the most defences are gunna be there"

But we're coming in from the south West." Naruto said

Silence.

"So what?" Ben asked

Naruto knelt down at the map "look, we came from the land of Silence, which is from the south west. We also encountered enemies in the Land of Silence. That means that the Sound Ninja have a south Western area to attack."

Ben understood " So what your saying is..."

"Hinata, could you come over here please?" Naruto asked

Hinata knelt down "y-yes?"

"We need you to check the Sands defences. Make sure you check and see the full limit of their defences." Naruto said

Hinata closed her eyes, then sharply opened them again 'Byakugan!'

Hinata saw a massive buildup of Sand forces on the North west perimeter. The others were defended, but much less so. It seemed sand had based its defence on the Geography of the world, instead of considering all possible options. Still, it was an understandable defence. Hinata decided to look inside the village, see if she had missed anything.

Meanwhile, Ben and Naruto studied the Map.

"No, look, the Sound Ninja have no easy access to the Land of Silence. They could make it if the had the land of Waterfalls under control." Ben said

"The land of Earth has attacked the waterfall. They are allied with Sound, so I think that Earth will have allowed Sound to pass through the territory they have." Naruto said

"Damn it... So the possibility of an attack from the South-West is a 100% possibility" Ben said

"What I don't understand is why Sound would attempt to take over all of this. What will they gain?" Naruto asked

"I don't know, but we'll stop ' em" Ben said, making a fist with his hand

Hinata deactivated her Byakugan, and looked to Naruto "it's all about the North-West perimeter. The majority of their defences are there, and if they are attacked from the South-West, it will take too long for their forces to reinforce the South-West perimeter"

"Okay, Hinata." Naruto said "that means we have to get over there and warn them, quickly."

"We should lay some traps down here, slow them Down." Ben suggested " maybe we can make a large enough explosion as a signal to warn the Sand village"

"How would an explosion help?" Naruto asked

"If we cause a big enough explosion, then the sand Shinobi will rush to the south-west to see if they can see what's happened. With any luck they will reinforce the South-West a bit more." Ben explained

Naruto could see the Logic in that. " okay. But there are no bodies this time, what will you use to trick them?"

Ben leapt into a sand dune and placed 10 high explosive Paper Tags onto it, then covered it in sand. He jumped to the other one, parallel to the first Sand Dune, and placed a Further five in that one. He then jumped on top the sand dune and place one High Proximity Explosive Charge. Next, he attached string to the paper bombs in both sides. He tied the strings from both sides together, and hurried them under the sand.

"Now as soon as they hit that area of land, they'll be buried alive, and to top it off, that Proximity Charge will blow them up."

"Wow. Nice." Naruto said

"Now we need to move." Ben said " I don't wanna get blown up by my own Proximity bomb."

The three ninja continued on their way to the Hidden Sand Village. Soon, that village too, would be under attack

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

The trio of Leaf Ninja were at the gat to the Hidden sand. After 24 hours of constant running, they were finally here . They hadn't heard the explosion of the trap the Ben had set. Maybe they were wrong...

"So, what's the plan?" Ben asked

"We speak with Garra. He'll listen to us" Naruto said

"Who the hell's Garra?" Ben questioned

"The Kazekage of the Hidden sand." Naruto said "My friend"

"I hope he listens to you." Ben said "this place is pretty defendable, if you know where they enemy is gunna come from."

"That Trap you set may be the only way we'll know for Sure."Naruto said

The three walked through the Sand village, until they came to a big dome made of Sand .

"The Kazekage's mansion." Naruto said

"Let's to." Ben said

"R-Right." Hinata said

They walked up the stairs, and at the top, the found a door, which lead to a corridor. They followed it until they found a door that had the characters " KazeKage's Office'

Naruto opened the door, and saw a red haired boy staring out the window, examining the defences of the sand village.

"Garra!"

Garra turned and saw his Jinjuriki friend from the leaf. He smiled and welcomed him in " Naruto. Good to see you." He raised his hand to shake Naruto's

Naruto shook Garra's hand " good to see you too, buddy"

Garra nodded and offered them a seat. He took out a portfolio with both leaf and Sand marks on it. "I heard about the attack on the leaf. I'm sorry the Sand couldn't have helped in a way or two."

"You had no idea, Garra." Naruto said

"We'll, you clearly aren't here to chat" Garra said

"Damn right we didn't" Ben said

"So... How can I help?" Garra asked

"Well... It's a long story." Naruto said " but long story short, we need to get to the Land of Indigo, to get a boat and get to the Land of Whirlpools."

"Ah, the land of Whirlpools." Garra said "wasn't your mother from there?"

"Yeah, but it ain't for an emotional visit. We need their help." Naruto said

"Of corse. I was only joking." Garra said calmly. Naruto wondered if Garra actually told jokes. He seemed like serious type

"So, what do you need from us?" Garra asked

"We can get to that later. There is something a bit more immediate that affects the Sand Village." Naruto said

Garra raised an eyebrow "Go on."

"Ben, the map." Naruto asked

Ben put the map on the desk. Naruto put his hand on the hidden leaf mark. "The Leaf was attacked by Sound." Naruto dragged his hand to the Land of Silence " we ran trough the Land of Silence to get here. We encountered two platoons of Sound ninja there. We boody trapped the bodies, and they were soon detonated. That means there are more Sound ninja in the country." Finally, Naruto put his finger of the Sand mark "we think that they're using Geography to trick you, and attack from the South-West, not the North-West"

Garra looked at the map, considering everything he had just been told. It was true that in the past, nations had used Geographical location to trick their enemies.

"Thank you for this information, Naruto." Garra then pressed a button on his intercom "Add additional forces to the South-West perimeter. Repeat, More forces to the South-West perimeter."

Just then a loud Bang rattled the whole Village. Garra and Naruto rushed to the window to see what it was. Naruto knew what had happened. It had been Ben's trap.

"What the..." Garra started

"Those were traps we set." Ben said " that proves our point. Sound ninja are tricking you Geographically."

"I see. Very clever." Garra said

"Look , an attack is imminent. You should get up small traps around the village, and addition troops the the perimeters. Even the Genin have to do their part." Ben said

"We can't put Genin into the fight!" Naruto yelled

"Why not? Your a Genin."

Naruto stayed quiet after that. He had no excuse. Granted he was a a jinjuriki, but that wouldn't change the fact he was a Genin.

"I had to fight when I was a Genin. Look, they'll be killed anyway. Sound only takes prisoners that are above Chunin, or heavily experienced Genin. Like Naruto." Ben said

"How do you know all this?" Garra asked

"The Land of Dark Flames has spies in the Sound Village all the time. We don't trust them." Ben explained

"What does it matter?"Naruto said " we need to get rest to defend this place"

"He's right." Garra said " Any support you can give would be greatly appreciated."

"Like we were gunna let the sand fight alone anyway!" Naruto said, with his trademark grin.

"Right. I'm not Letting' Sound take any more countries." Ben said

Hinata just nodded.

Garra nodded at Naruto. "I will make my final preparations. Go to the South-West perimeter. Good luck"

The leaf Ninja left , ready to fight the incoming Sound ninja.


	6. Chapter 6

Sand Shinobi patrolled the walls of the gates. They laid traps, put Men in the advantageous areas. Now all they could do is wait.

Naruto watched out to the desert, watching, waiting, searching for a sign of Sound Ninja.

"Naruto." Ben whispered

"Yeah?"

"Possible contact- 500 metres." Ben pointed to a pair of shadows.

Naruto adjusted his vision and saw the same shadows. He couldn't see what they were, but Naruto knew who could

"Psst, Hinata! Use your Byakugan over there. " Naruto whispered

Hinata saw where Naruto was pointing . She nodded "o-Okay, N-Naruto."

Hinata activated her Byakugan, and scanned the area. There were two enemy ninja... Behind them... 10,000 more ninja, ready to attack.

"They're coming." Hinata said

Naruto shouted aloud " the enemy is coming! Prepare yourself! The enemy is coming!"

Troops got ready to defend. Everything was silent for a while.

In a second, a division of Sound ninja charged over the sand and charged at the village. Sand ninja threw Kunia at the incoming invaders, taking out as many as they could.

Naruto wrapped his Kunai into a explosive bomb, and lobbed it into a large group of Sound ninja.

Bang!

The sound ninja fell dead all around the Sand. Another group jumped onto the wall next to Naruto

Naruto quickly counted how many there were.

'1...2…3...4. One full Platoon' Naruto made note.

The first sound ninja made a swing for Naruto. Naruto dodged and grabbed the enemy Ninjas shoulder, and thrust a Kunai into his throat. 1 down.

Next, one sound ninja used a sound attack " Sound reflection!" The Jutsu worked by an attack hitting its target, and when it gets into your enemies bloodstream, the sound would rattle your insides until you die. The Jutsu, if dodged, would carry on bouncing until it hit someone. Naruto kept down until the Jutsu hit another sound ninja. This time, for the third ninja, Naruto charged with his Rasengan, and thrust a kunai into the fourth. All four were dead.

Despite the Sands best efforts, the invading Ninja managed to break through. Sand ninja were cut down and eradicated without difficulty, as the Sound Ninja advanced into the village.

"Damn it!" Ben said. He pulled the pin off a grenade, and threw it around the corner, full of Sound Ninja. After the explosion, one Sound ninja fell around the corner.

"This is out of control!" Naruto shouted

"I know! We need to find a way to push them back!" Ben shouted

"W-What about G-Garra?" Hinata asked

"Good point! We need to find Garra!"Naruto shouted

"I'll hold those Sound Ninja here! Get the KazeKage!" Ben shouted, drawing his sword " Alright you Sound bastards! Square go!" Ben charged around the corner, killing his enemies as they got in his way.

Naruto grabbed hold of Hinata's hand, like he had when they fought Obito in the Forth Great Ninja War. Hinata went pink slightly, but didn't have much time to stay that way, as Naruto was leading her across the battlefield to find Garra.

They searches the kazeKages mansion. Nothing. They were about to leave, when they were cornered by the feared Sound AMBU unit.

"Where is the Kazekage?" One asked

"Go to hell! " Naruto yelled, and charged for the sound Ninja

The Sound AMBU raised his arm, which had a sound lane, at Naruto, and blasted him with Ultra-Sonic sound waves, sending him flying into a wall

"A aargh!" Naruto yelled, as blood dripped from his mouth

"N-Naruto!" Hinata shouted. She ran over to him

The sound Ninja laughed " time to die."

He began to walk forward, drawing a kunai. Hinata stood up and got ready to perform her Gentle fist.

"Sand Coffin!"

A cloud of sand surrounded the Sound AMBU units, entrapping them , unable to escape.

Garra walked into the room, calmly, and knelt by Naruto. "He is okay." He then turned to the Sound Ninja . He raised on hand and slammed his hand into a fist

SPLAT!

The sand pushed into the Sound AMBU, crushing and killing them all.

Hinata checked over Naruto's wounds , making sure that he would be okay. "Please be ok, please be ok, please be ok..."

Naruto opened one eye " Hinata, I'm fine."

Garra walked out of the room "I must go and aid the village. Look after Naruto." Garra said, leaving the room

Naruto attempted to stand up, but he couldn't

"N-Naruto... The sound Ninja use attacks to attack your insides... They get inside your bloodstream... So you won't be able to stand... Please stay still..." Hinata stuttered

"I-I can't... I-I gotta help... The... Battle..." Naruto said, trying to stand.

Hinata looked out the window. Garra was taking out Sound Ninja, one after another. The sound Ninja were in retreat

"It's okay... The sound ninja are running... "

Naruto finally gave up trying to stand, and focused on trying to recover . "Thank you, Hinata."

"I-it's okay N-Naruto" Hinata stuttered

"Hey, help me up?" Naruto asked

Naruto managed to get to his feet , and put his arm around Hinata's shoulder , and leant on Hinata.

"Thanks Hinata" Naruto said weakly

Hinata blushed " O-Okay N-Naruto."

Sand ninja were rejoicing in a marvellous victory - the first Victory of the war. Ben found his way over to his teammates " you okay, Naruto?"

Ben was covered in blood. His sword was drenched with blood, still dripping. Ben had holes in his cloths, with blood pouring out of all of them.

" my god, you okay?" Naruto asked

"Meh. I'm fine. Most of this ain't my blood."Ben said

"Yikes" Naruto said

"Looks like the Sound Empire had its first defeat, eh?" Ben said

"And not its last" Naruto said

XXXXXXXXXXXXZXXXXXXXXXXXZZXX XZXXZXXZXXZXX

"The sand can't thank you enough. This attack has fought us to reinforce all perimeters, and easy access to the perimeters- I will see over constructions personally" Garra said

Don't worry about it." Naruto smiled

"I'm afraid I must. Look at your friend." Garra said, gesturing to Ben

"Who me? This isn't my blood... Mostly" Ben said

"In any case... I see why you must reach the Whirlpool. I cannot provide you with men, but take this memo." Garra handed a price of paper to Naruto " give that to any shopkeeper, and they will give you everything you need, no charge. And also, take this" he gave Naruto a booklet " Hand that to any Shinobi that cause you trouble in the Land of Gongs. They will leave you alone."

"Thank you so much Garra." Naruto thanked

"As soon as the wind is clear of Sound ninja, I will send troops to the leaf. To get you more time." Garra said

"We can't thank you enough." Ben said, bowing

"Yes, thank you." Hinata bowed

"The Sand is always here for the leaf. If you need anything, make your way back here." Garra told them

"Garra..." Naruto said

"Now go. You have to finish your mission. " Garra said

"Good luck Garra. " Naruto said. He And his friends left.

"The Leaf..." Garra said " they need our help. I will answer the call"


End file.
